Love In This Club
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Very loosely based on my favourite Usher song, "Love In This Club". Rachel visits the famous gay bar 'La Luna' and while doing so, meets the blonde and charming Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

_Night numbah trois of this g!p repost smut fest. More lady!cock for you non-conformists._

* * *

><p>"I am happy about our new job Kurt, but I do believe that going to a bar specifically designed for the gay and lesbian community is a bit… overboard, don't you think?" Rachel asked, plopping gently on the couch that she and Kurt shared in the middle of their apartment. The boy rolled his eyes and sipped his diet coke with a small frown.<p>

"I do believe we deserve this night out." Kurt persisted. "You've been too busy with your nightly shows and this is the only weekend that you'll be free before you win your second Tony!"

Rachel smiled. "Very well then."

"Wow, it was that easy?" Kurt asked with a grin. "Whatever happened to the heterosexual argumentation you've been using against me throughout all these years?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, as if that argument was ever valid."

Kurt smirked. "Indeed.

* * *

><p>The pulse in the air was electrifying, to say the least. Rachel couldn't help but look around like a kid lost in the middle of a candy store as they pair entered La Luna. The bass that met them when the door opened was enough to send Rachel into an all-time high, but add in the sexual charge that emitted from the dance floor sent an impatient thrum throughout her body.<p>

Rachel reached the bar and took refuge on a stool. Kurt was already in the middle of the dance floor, gyrating against goodness knows who. Rachel looked out for the bartender, who was nowhere in sight.

"First time?" A soft voice husked against her ear. Rachel jumped in her seat and spun on her stool.

"Y-yes, how did you—?" Rachel finally paused enough to take in the sight before her. The person that freaked her out to the point of cardiac arrest was blonde, with short hair that merely brushed the nape of her neck. Rachel licked her lips at the expanse of pale skin deliciously presented before her. The length of the girl's neck, the protruding collarbone… it made Rachel clench her fists and shiver at the thought of nibbling against the stranger's clavicle. Lower, Rachel's eyes travelled. She gulped at the swell of her breasts, held up by a pair of lacy black cups. All of this was visible through a sheer white dress shirt.

"If you're done staring, would you let me buy you a drink?" The blonde was smirking when Rachel's eyes darted up to her gorgeous face. Everything about the blonde was gorgeous, and it took Rachel's breathing exercises and her self-control to prevent herself from mauling the woman.

"I don't normally let strangers buy me drinks." Rachel said.

"I don't usually let strangers stare but I let you do that anyway." The blonde took a step closer, and Rachel caught a whiff of her cologne. It was a fusion of vanilla and Old Spice; a strange but delicious mix.

"If I know what to call you, maybe I'll let you," Rachel said with a smirk, her comfort level finally rising to its average state.

"Yeah?" The blonde whispered, taking a step closer to Rachel until her knees were pressed against the blonde's thigh. Her slender fingers grazed against the hem of the short skirt, drawing intricate lines against the naked skin of Rachel's soft thigh. Rachel leaned back, and the stranger immediately followed her, until the brunette's back was pressed against the cool counter.

"Call me Charlie," the woman husked, her face sinking lower into Rachel. So close was she that Rachel can count the black flecks within the blonde's hazel eyes.

"Charlie…" Rachel breathed.

"What's yours?" Charlie asked, her lips brushing against Rachel's cheek bone.

"R-Rachel." Her eyes fluttered like butterfly wings.

Charlie nipped at her cheek before pulling back to smirk at Rachel, who was blushing and breathing deeply. "Will you let me buy you that drink now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Hey Andy, two Rainbows over here!""

Andy, the half-naked bartender, appeared out of nowhere and he began to mix the drinks. Charlie hopped on the bar stool beside Rachel. She watched the brunette with a small smile, until Rachel began to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"You look nervous," Charlie commented. "Why is that?"

"You're staring," Rachel pointed out. "You look like…"

Charlie leaned in and lifted a perfect eyebrow. "Like what, Rachel?"

"Like you want to eat me."

"I do," Charlie admitted, before leaning back and resting her elbow against the counter, just as Andy presented two tall glasses filled with layered liquid. She took hers and dipped her straw in the mix to stir, causing the synthesis of colours to mingle, creating swirls and hues of more vibrant colours.

"Cheers," she grinned as she clinked their glasses together. Rachel took a sip, marvelling at the fizz that popped against her tongue, as well as the multiple assaults of flavours against her senses.

"Good?" Charlie asked, and Rachel nodded. "What brings you to La Luna tonight, Rachel?"

* * *

><p>After two glasses of Rainbows, Charlie managed to convince Rachel to dance with her. She agreed, but when she stood up, she staggered towards Charlie who caught her by the waist. Rachel was a giggling, clingy drunk, laughing against Charlie's ear as she walked them towards the dance floor. A new song played as soon as Rachel stopped laughing at every little thing that crossed her path.<p>

She wrapped her arms around the pale neck and Charlie smiled, placing her palms on top of the swell of Rachel's hips as they swayed to and fro. Thighs pressed against one another, Rachel twisted her body around so that her butt was flush against Charlie's lap. She heard the blonde groan, and immediately her hands wrapped around Rachel's waist.

_You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right_.

"Oh Rachel," Charlie grunted, pulling her closer as they wavered in tune with the song and with another. "So hot…"

Rachel smirked, throwing her head back to rest against Charlie's shoulder. She twisted her head to bite into the blonde's jaw, licking the sweat of their movements away. "Mmm, Charlie." She husked, pushing back harder and faster against the girl who was enveloping her. "Fuck, baby."

Charlie breathed against Rachel's cheek, kissing her temple as the song began to take over their bodies' movements. Charlie's hands travelled upwards, fingernails grazing against the stomach that peeked out when Rachel lifted her arms to wrap around Charlie's neck. The blonde massaged the brunette's abs as she whimpered, demanding more contact. "More." Rachel begged.

_You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it._

The body behind Rachel was reaching intense temperatures. Charlie's breasts were melting against Rachel's back and the fingers were disappearing beyond Rachel's shirt. Charlie nibbled at Rachel's ear and she continued to graze her ass against Charlie's lap. She felt a bulge against her, but paid no mind to it. In fact it made her ground harder.

"Shit…" Charlie groaned, pulling away slightly, so that she can make Rachel face her. The singer collapsed into her arms and began to suck the damp patch of skin that peeked out of Charlie's shirt. "Rach… Rachel, wait, babe."

_If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind_.

"What is it?" Rachel asked with a frown, eyeing Charlie who was breathing rapidly, hazel eyes fully-dilated and completely black. "Charlie…"

An arm came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Charlie's neck. A Latina peeked out of Charlie's shoulder and smirked down at Rachel. "Well, well. Who is this, Q?"

"She's Rachel," Charlie said, her voice harsh around the edges. She cleared her throat and pushed the Latina away. "Get off me, Santana."

"Hey, did I just cock-block?" Santana snickered. "VIP room's free, in case you need it."

Rachel watched Santana saunter away before reverting her attention back to Charlie. "Is that…"

"That was my friend," Charlie hastily explained. "Don't worry about her."

"I wasn't," Rachel sneered, crossing her arms above her chest. "Who's 'Q'?"

Charlie gulped and sighed, shaking her head. The song proceeded to the rapping part, and Charlie took Rachel by the hand to lead her towards the staircase that would lead up to the VIP rooms. "Look, Rachel. I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"I figured that, seeing as I barely even know you." Rachel huffed, grateful for the cool breeze of the isolated hallway. Her face began to lose its heated state, and her breathing eased back into its normal speed. Rachel watched Charlie fidget with her shirt. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"My name's not actually Charlie." She blurted out.

Rachel's jaw unhinged and she shook her head. "So? You like a little role play, what's wrong with that? What's your real name?"

"It's Quinn." She said, chuckling.

Rachel smirked and pressed Charlie—or rather, Quinn—against the wall, knee being straddled in between Quinn's legs. She whimpered and threw her head back. "I prefer that name over Charlie, if you don't mind."

"No, not all…" Quinn moaned as she pushed herself closer against Rachel's knee. "W-wait!"

"What now, Quinn?" Rachel demanded, loving how the blonde's real name rolled off her tongue. "Do you want to fuck me or not?"

"I do," Quinn breathed, cupping Rachel's neck with both of her hands. "God, Rachel. I do. It's just…"

"What, Quinn?" Rachel softened at the trembling voice of the girl pinned against her. "What's wrong?"

Quinn dipped her head and kissed Rachel's nose before whispering, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Quinn interlocked Rachel's and her fingers together, before pulling her up the dark staircase into a hallway of doors. Quinn took Rachel to the room at the end of the hallway, caressing Rachel's knuckles with her lips before entering the lounge. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the room, a leather couch, a closet and a drawer by the bedside. Quinn directed Rachel to sit on the bed.<p>

"I… How do I say this…? D-do you…" Quinn took a deep breath, Rachel watched Quinn's lips purse.

"I want to fuck you, Quinn." Rachel deadpanned. "What else do you need?"

"Ihaveapenis." Quinn blurted out, pulling away from Rachel's embrace to stand up and pace all over the floor. "I-it's been there since I turned thirteen, and it's really freaky sometimes, but some girls are into that but I don't know about you so if you don't—mmm!"

That was the sound of Rachel's tongue invading Quinn, rubbing against the roof of her mouth. Quinn's hands flew up Rachel's shoulders, trying to rein in the enthusiastic woman that just mauled her. But Rachel was relentless. She pushed Quinn down the bed, forcing her to rest against the headboard with a thump. She straddled Quinn's thighs, a predatory smirk on her lips.

"It's not a big deal to me, Quinn." Rachel husked, rotating her hips in small circles against the bulge of Quinn's pants. "If anything, it will help move things up a bit."

"W-what—oh fucking hell—what does that mean?" Quinn gritted out, trying her hardest to concentrate on the conversation at hand rather than the stiffening sensation building up in her appendage. She gripped Rachel's waist, stilling her. "S-stop for a second, Rachel."

"Why?" Rachel pouted. "Obviously, I want you too. Why are you stopping this?"

"Because you don't really know what—ooooh fuckk!"

Rachel cupped the ever-growing bulge in Quinn's tight jeans, roughly shaking it. She unzipped the blonde's jeans, smirking at the sight of Quinn's dick, the head peeking out of the elastic waistband of Quinn's boxer briefs. Quinn was watching her reaction with intensity, and Rachel did the only thing to calm the girl down. She yanked down the undergarment and clapped her hand over the moist head.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered. "You don't have to do this, you know? I can take care of myself. I rather just make out with you."

The brunette began to pump her hand slowly up and down, relishing the heat that radiated from the thick and stiff flesh in her hand. It gave her utter control over Quinn, and it sent a rush through her arteries and straight to her pulsing clit. "Is that what you want, Quinn?" Rachel hissed devilishly before collecting a pool of saliva in her mouth before letting it drip down Quinn's cock. "Because I can give you that. And more."

Quinn bit her lip and watched her glistening cock as Rachel smeared her own spit all over her shaft. "O-ooohh fuckk…" She muttered, closing her eyes to focus on the delicious gliding of her penis against Rachel's palm. "Rrracheell…"

"Tell me what you want, baby." Rachel grinned, rubbing the crotch of her moist underwear against the pole jutting in between Quinn's legs. "Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"I want you," she whispered, voice hitching against her throat. The atmosphere was thick around their little bubble and it was making it harder to breathe. "Will you let me have you?"

Rachel, for some reason, found that question a complete turn-on. She felt herself gush against her panties at the sincerity in Quinn's eyes, and she had no words left, so all she could do was nod. Quinn smiled and grazed her thumb against Rachel's cheek, before pushing herself up into a sitting position to kiss Rachel on the lips.

"Mmmm," Rachel cried when Quinn wrapped her arms around the curve of Rachel's back and pulling her against Quinn's lap. The blonde began to thrust against Rachel's panties, moaning at the soft heat that was taking over her head. "Q-Quinn, strip me baby."

Quinn's eyes sparked and Rachel found herself biting her lip at the expression in the girl's eyes. With deliberate slowness, Quinn slipped her arms into Rachel's shirt, scratching down her back, skimming against the straps of Rachel's bra, before lifting it up and over her head. Quinn licked her lips at the sight of the breasts that were spilling over the purple lace.

"You're gorgeous." Quinn sighed. "And I get to have you."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Rachel asked, running her hands through Quinn's short hair. "Take me, Quinn."

Quinn said nothing, not verbally at least. She removed Rachel's bra with a quick flick of her fingers, and her mouth launched itself against a dark pink nipple. She sucked harshly, groaning against the bud while her hands worked against the hook of Rachel's skirt.

Once all of Rachel's external garments are disposed of on the floor, Quinn stripped herself before sucking Rachel's tongue into her mouth as they rocked against one another, cores kindling brewing fires. Rachel was lost in the friction against her clit but not too lost to forget her intents and purposes. She reached in between her thighs to grip Quinn's cock that was leaking with precum. Rachel ran her finger against the tip before bringing it up to her mouth with a moan.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn threw her head back and thrust her hips upwards. "So sexy… Will you suck me? Please, baby I need your mouth on me."

Rachel smirked and slithered down Quinn's torso, nipping at every inch of skin she can before stopping in front of Quinn's cock. It was thicker than the others that she had before, fingers barely managing to fully grasp the flesh. She kissed the tip, licking her lips free of the precum, before suckling on the head. Quinn let out a guttural noise, flexing her hips to force more of herself into Rachel's mouth.

"Shiitt baby!" Rachel cupped the base, swinging the length back and forth, the air teasing the moist head. She let go of Quinn's cock with a pop before moving her lips against Quinn's balls, and sucking them into her mouth. "Oh, holy fuck! Nngguh!"

"You like that, don't you baby?" Rachel crooned, releasing them before jerking Quinn off roughly. The blonde managed to let out a mangled whisper of Rachel's name and noises of agreement, before Rachel stopped all movement against her dick.

"You answer me when I talk to you, Quinn." The brunette snarled, slapping Quinn's cock against the flat of her palm harshly. "Now, do you like it or not?" She repeated, smacking Quinn's length again for good measure.

"A-ah!" Quinn grunted, throwing her head back. The harsh sting against her dick was teetering in the realm of hurting, yet it still felt so good in that masochistic way. "I love it Rachel," the blonde whined, thrusting her hips upward. "I love everything you do to me."

Rachel leered at the quivering girl underneath her, before taking in the entire girth in her mouth.

"OH, FUCK!" Quinn screamed, her fists closed in on the sheets as her back arched in a perfect tangent. "Y-yeah, baby…" Rachel pounded her throat against the head of Quinn's cock until she felt the muscles of Quinn's abdomen tightening. She began to swallow, massaging the sensitive tip of the girl's cock buried deep inside her mouth. Quinn thrashed her upper body, trying her hardest not to harass Rachel's throat with incessant thrusting of her hips.

"H-how are you doing tha-whoa!" Quinn helped when Rachel sucked harshly and squeezing her balls.

"My gag reflex is absent." Rachel said, before diving back in.

"R-Rachel… Rachel wait." Quinn hissed when Rachel dipped her tongue against the slit of her cock. "I don't want to come yet."

"But what if I want you to cum in my mouth babe?" Rachel asked against the skin Quinn's thigh. "What if I want to feel your cock burst inside my lips while I suck you _so_ hard?" Quinn began to whimper and slammed her eyes shut. "Are you going to take that away from me, Quinn?"

"N-no, god no." Quinn muttered. "Do what you want with me."

"Good girl," Rachel husked before taking in all of Quinn, up to the hilt. A low groan escaped Quinn and Rachel got to work, sucking in more and more of the cock in her mouth. Quinn began to throb against Rachel's throat, and the brunette knew what was coming, no pun intended.

"Oh my god…" Quinn whispered, her abs tightening beneath Rachel's palm. "O-oh, Rachel… I-I'm gonna—that's so good… Fuck yessss!"

A few more harsh sucks and rough tugs against Quinn's balls, and the blonde girl screamed the brunette's name at the top of her lungs. She unloaded her cum into Rachel's waiting mouth as she swallowed, humming at the slightly bitter taste of the blonde's ecstasy.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn breathed erratically, leaning forward to claim Rachel's lips with hers. Both moaned at the contact of their cores, but Quinn pushed away when she felt the slickness of Rachel's pussy grazing her dick. "Can I get a turn?"

Rachel had no time to respond when Quinn rolled on top of her, kissing her nose, her lips, the valley of her breast, each nipple and then her bellybutton. Rachel looked down at Quinn who was grinning from ear to ear, only widening when she separated the labia to give her the full view of Rachel's twitching opening. Quinn licked her lips then kissed Rachel's engorged clit.

"Oh!" Rachel shrieked when Quinn unceremoniously shoved her tongue as deep as it can go into Rachel. She flicked up against Rachel's walls, causing the brunette to thrash against Quinn, but she pinned the writhing girl down by looping her arms around her thighs and over Rachel's abdomen.

"Quinn, fuckk!" Rachel hissed when Quinn sucked her clit into her hot mouth and inserted a lone finger inside of her. "Faster baby, I need more of you."

"Mmmmm," Quinn hummed around Rachel, and the screaming brunette flexed her hips upward so much that Quinn's teeth bumped against Rachel's sensitive flesh.

"AAHH! Fff-oh!"

Quinn pulled away slightly to kiss the inside of Rachel's thigh. "Yeah, are you gonna come so soon Rach? I barely even touched you."

"Y-you're really good at that." Rachel breathed with a small chuckle. "Get back to work!"

Quinn shook her head. "Bossy, bossy." But she reverted her attention once more on Rachel, who was still twitching and fluttering against her finger. She began to thrust her finger, curling ever so often against the rough patch of muscle inside Rachel's cunt.

"Shit, baby! FUCK!" Rachel was a very loud woman, especially when she is being pleasured by skilful tongues and fingers. Quinn watched in awe, pulling away to watch the slickness of her fingers of her left hand rub and slide against Rachel's clit, while her right hand fingers glided inside Rachel's pussy.

"Come for me Rach," Quinn said against her clit, the breeze sent ripples of pleasure through Rachel as she screamed Quinn's name again and again. "You know you want to. Soak my fingers baby."

"Ooooh Quinn!" Rachel yelled, squeezing her thighs together to keep Quinn in place while her body racked with pleasure. "Oh goodness…" She huffed. "So good…"

Quinn licked her lips and sighed at the sweetest taste of Rachel against her tongue. She leaned in to kiss the brunette, sharing tongues and spit against one another.

"Mmm baby..." Rachel moaned. "Are you gonna take me yet or are you too scared to fuck the brains out of me?"

"Don't worry about that Rachel," Quinn smirked, pumping her cock in her hands as she hovered above Rachel. "I want you to ride me hard."

Rachel scoffed but kneeled up to make out with Quinn, rubbing the lower half of her body against Quinn's moist cock. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is," Quinn husked. Rachel smirked and pushed Quinn roughly down the bed. She hit the mattress with a dull thump, a grunt escaping her lungs. Rachel reached for the bedside table, pulling out a condom from a box. She tore the package and unrolled it over Quinn's stiff dick.

"You ready baby?" Rachel groaned when the tip of Quinn's cock entered her. "You think you can handle me?"

"No," Quinn gulped. "But I'll try anyway."

Rachel grinned. "Good."

Slowly, inch by inch, Rachel began to lower herself against Quinn until her entire length was buried deep inside her heat. Quinn groaned at the sensation, but Rachel began to swear.

"Fucking shit babe," Rachel groaned. "So biiig!"

"Jesus, Rachel." Quinn whispered, reaching up to palm Rachel's bouncing breast. "You're the tightest pussy I've ever fucked."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked. Even in the midst of fucking, she can't help but feel proud of herself. "Am I the best you've ever had?"

"Uhh—shittt!"

"Say it Quinn," Rachel ordered, leaning forward to press her small hand against the base of Quinn's throat. The blonde began to breathe deeper, but the hand around her throat made it difficult to do so. Rachel's face curtained by her thick brown hair, and her smirk was beautiful too. Quinn marvelled at the sight.

"Tell me I'm the best fuck you've ever had," Rachel said, rolling her hips and clenching her inner muscles after every word that left her lips. "Tell me or I'll get up right now, Quinn."

"N-no please! You're the best!" Quinn hissed when Rachel squeezed in a particularly-tight manner. "O-oh Rachel! Fuck my cock baby, mmm!"

The grin on Rachel's face deepened as she leaned forward to take Quinn's lips on her own. "You like that? You like how my pussy is choking your big dick?"

"Yessss," Quinn hissed, fighting the impending orgasm that was looming over her head. "Shit Rachel, I'm so close!"

"So am I Quinn," Rachel husked as the rhythm of their hips began to meld into a singular beat. Rachel pushed harder and Quinn thrust faster, and together they drove to the point of the cliff where both were eager to leap off.

"Come for me," Quinn whispered against Rachel's cheek. "Come for my cock, you beautiful girl. Shitt h-here it comes Rachel!"

"O-oooh!" Rachel shrieked when Quinn's fingers found the nub that was begging to be touched as it throbbed in between her thighs. "Q-Quinn!"

Quinn slammed her eyes shut as she felt herself being torn into a million pieces. She spilled her essence into the condom, swearing under her breath as Rachel convulsed around her, squeezing more and more into the piece of elastic that is separating the two of them. Rachel slumped down against Quinn and tried to regain her breathing to normal.

"Oh fuck," Quinn sighed, wrapping her arms around Rachel as she pulled out. She tied the condom and threw it away, before pressing a kiss on Rachel's sweaty forehead. "Wow that was intense."

"I can tell," Rachel giggled. "Not-so-little Quinnie is still twitchy, look." Rachel ran a finger from base to tip, chuckling when Quinn's cock followed the sensation.

"Stop that," Quinn chastised the diva lightly. "Not if you want a go again."

"Who said about not wanting more, Quinn?" Rachel asked, biting her lip before sitting up and palming her breast. "I'm sure I can take you on again. The question is, can you take me again?"

Quinn grinned and sat up to meet Rachel's lips in another heated kiss. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

><p><em>If you listen to Usher as much as I do, you'd know Love in This Club has two parts, ergo, this fanfic does as well! That's for night numbah quatre though. Also, five days!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh god the Glee previews. I'm crying and sobbing and I want it so badly. But anyway! Night quatre, and part two of love in this club, which means more girl!penis. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Rachel walked along the streets where La Luna is located. She straightened her V-neck shirt that clung against her curves before summoning another bout of courage to enter the gay dance club, this time, without Kurt to assure her that she looks like a total lesbian.<p>

As soon as she entered the club, she approached the bar and ordered a Rainbow from Andy who merely nodded and prepared her drink. Rachel surveyed the crowd for the sexiest blonde she's ever seen, but no luck.

Sipping her sweet drink, she began to walk around, nodding at the girls who leered at her breasts and her ass. Rachel smirked. She knows what she has and she has no fear in flaunting it. She swayed her hips in time with the music without entering the dance floor until she saw the reason why she visited La Luna once again.

Quinn was dancing and was having clothed sex with some girl who was too eager and lacking in the grace department. Rachel scoffed at the image before her, and immediately she is engulfed with an irrational wave of wanting to rip the hairs out of the skank's head.

The music develops a sultry melody and yet the girl's movements remained jerky and erratic. Quinn continued her fluid dancing, and Rachel's eyes travelled towards the blonde's crotch, licking her lips at the sight. Downing the rest of her drink, Rachel slammed the glass against a nearby table before striding over to where Quinn and the girl were dancing.

Rachel wormed her body in between the two, facing Quinn as she did so. The surprised expression on Quinn's face was worth the offended yelp that the girl let out when Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's sweaty neck. Quinn's eyes widened when Rachel pushed against her in a languid motion.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, tapping Rachel on the shoulder with a manicured finger. "Excuse me, I'm dancing with her!"

"Hmm, is that true, _Charlie_?" Rachel sneered, tugging at the short hairs that stuck out the back of Quinn's head.

"I—"

"That's what I thought," Rachel hummed, turning around to face the affronted girl. "And by the looks of it, you're not even dancing."

The chuckle that escaped Quinn was not lost on Rachel. She threw a warning glare at Quinn who immediately sobered up. The brunette lifted a brow at the stranger, whose eyes darted from Rachel to Quinn.

"But Charlie…" The girl whined. "You told me it's you and me tonight!"

"Well-"

"She told you wrong, then," Rachel snarled, reaching behind her to squeeze the discreet bulge in Quinn's pants. A strangled groan escaped her throat and she buried her face within the thick mass of Rachel's brown hair.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that…" Quinn mumbled. "M-maybe next time…?" Rachel squeezed roughly. "O-oh… Umm, I don't know about next time…"

"Definitely never again," Rachel hissed, and Quinn nodded, her eyes screwed shut. "So, I suggest that you move on."

The girl huffed and stuck out her middle finger towards Rachel, who had her arms around Quinn's neck and was not paying attention to the girl any longer. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's hips and groaned when the lump in her pants brushed Rachel's sculpted thigh.

"Look Rachel…"

"Silence, Quinn." Rachel ordered as they swayed in time with the music.

"Why—"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and squeezed her cheeks together, preventing words to escape Quinn's lips. "What did I say?" Quinn said nothing, and Rachel smiled. "Good girl."

They began to rock against one another as another song began to play. Rachel rubbed her torso against Quinn and proceeded to spatter small nips all over Quinn's exposed neck. Rachel flicked the top four buttons of Quinn's shirt, licking her lips at the sight of the blonde's pale and sweaty cleavage.

_You know by now I want it more than anything_.

Rachel smirked and pressed herself closer against Quinn. "Remember part one of this song baby?" Quinn groaned when Rachel's knee grazed her aroused member. "Do you, Quinn? Answer me."

"Y-yes…" Quinn moaned. "Fuck, Rachel."

"Oh, you want to?" Rachel teased, pulling away only for Quinn to follow her for more contact. "How many girls did you fuck after me, Quinn?"

_You'll be stuck in my head like a melody._

Quinn gulped. Her hazel eyes darkened since long ago. "I…"

"If you don't answer me baby, you'll be taking care of yourself alone tonight." Rachel warned softly against Quinn's ear, before nipping it between her sharp teeth.

"Ah! S-seven girls, Rachel." Quinn admitted.

"What was that, Quinn? You're a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes…?"

_I know we here together so this must be something special._

"Then speak in full sentences." Rachel said, reaching back down to rub her palm against the zipper of Quinn's jeans. "Now, repeat what you said, but this time in full, okay babe?"

"I fucked seven girls since I had you last week, Rachel." Quinn said, her voice becoming rougher and deeper. She dropped her gaze and a blush covered her cheeks, clearly embarrassed about her admittance. "Rachel, babe—"

"Hush," Rachel warned, and Quinn bit her lip. "Those girls… were they good?"

"Huh?" Quinn asked, blinking her wide eyes.

"Answer me. Did they suck your dick the same way that I did? Did they blow you until you exploded your jizz in their mouth?" Rachel inched her lips closer against Quinn's ear. "Did they relish in your taste? Did they swallow your love juice or did they spit it out like the idiots that they are?"

"N-no, Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes and dragged Quinn to the sidelines of the club. She pushed Quinn against the wall behind a tall plant. "What did I say about complete sentences, Quinn?"

"They didn't suck my dick like you did." Quinn breathed. "They didn't suck me at all."

"Oh?" Rachel jeered, crossing her arms in under her chest, pushing her tits up. "Why is that?"

"They were afraid of my cock." Quinn mumbled, biting her lip and looking away from Rachel. "T-they just want to get fucked but that's it."

"Did they let you cum, babe?" Rachel asked.

"They didn't let me cum, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes softened and once more, the rage fills her. The anger wasn't directed towards Quinn but rather, at the girls who were insensitive to Quinn's situation. Rachel brushed her palm against Quinn's cheek, forcing her to look at her chocolate eyes.

"They're missing out," Rachel hissed before pulling Quinn's face down for a kiss. There was no preamble, no tracing of tongues against lips. It was an immediate reconciliation of tongues inside one another's mouth, rubbing and massaging against their slimy muscles.

"Rachel…" Quinn moaned.

"They have no idea how gorgeous you look when you cum everywhere," Rachel said as they did their own private dance against the wall. Rachel grinded down Quinn's hips, locking their fingers in one hand and the other crept up Quinn's sweat-soaked shirt. "They don't know how good you taste. They don't know these things because they're idiots, Quinn. Do you agree?" Quinn nodded and Rachel pinched her nipple. "Use your words, Quinn."

"I agree." Quinn whimpered. "Rachel, please…"

"So if they leave you hanging, what do you do?" Rachel hummed, grinding against Quinn again.

"I-I jack off."

"Oh?" Rachel bit her lip at the thought of Quinn, fully-naked and a trembling mess as she spilled all over her toned abs. "What do you think about when you rub one out, Quinn?"

"I think about you," Quinn husked, her eyes meeting Rachel's. "I think about your hot and wet mouth against my cock as you let me fuck your throat. God, Rachel." Quinn gripped her butt to pull her up and closer against her aroused state. Rachel hooked her legs around Quinn's hips. "You're so sexy."

"Is that all baby?" Rachel asked as she sucked on Quinn's earlobe. "Tell me what else you think about."

"I think about you on your hands and knees," Quinn said breathlessly, thrusting her hips faster against Rachel's heated centre. She whimpered at the continuous rubbing of her panties against her clit. "I think about my dick sliding against your wet pussy and god, I can feel everything."

"Did you fuck me raw Quinn?" Rachel hissed, her fingers teasing and gripping Quinn's breasts. "Can you feel me squeezing you tight?"

"Yes!" Quinn yelled out after a particular thrust. "Shit Rach, I think I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah baby?" Rachel teased Quinn's ear with her tongue and teeth. "Cum for me, okay? I'm the only one who lets you cum right?"

"Yes Rachel," Quinn groaned. "Shit! Fucking hell! O-oh!" Her thrusting against Rachel became strangled and erratic and Rachel watched Quinn's eyes wrench shut and her jaw unhinge. The blonde whimpered as she felt Rachel rotate her hips against her still cumming dick.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed, pecking Quinn on the nose as the blonde gently dropped Rachel to her feet. "You okay?"

Quinn shivered and smiled at Rachel. "Yes Rachel. But now my pants are ruined."

Rachel giggled and grabbed her by the hand. "Do you have a VIP room?"

Quinn gulped. "I do."

"Good," Rachel took Quinn by the hand and pulling her up the stairs towards the same hallway where Quinn brought her the last time they were together. "It's time for your punishment."

* * *

><p>"Sit on the middle of the bed and grip the headboard." Rachel commanded as soon as they entered the posh room of the lounge. "Now, Quinn."<p>

The blonde climbed up the bed and did what the brunette asked of her. Her head rested on top of the fluffy pillows, and she watched Rachel saunter around the room, humming a soft tune to herself. She stopped before the dresser close to the bed. When she opened it, there was a variety of toys for her to take. Quinn shuddered at the maniacal glint in Rachel's eye.

"Oooh look at these whips Quinn!" Rachel said, grinning in delight. "What should I use on you, darling?"

Quinn gripped the headboard so tight that her knuckles paled. "Whatever you want, Rachel."

The addressed brunette grinned at Quinn who smiled slightly. "You're a good girl, aren't you? Maybe I'll reduce the amount of spankings if you keep that up."

Quinn moaned at the insinuation. "Oh, you like that don't you? You want me to smack your dick until it hurts?" Rachel chuckled. She plucked a riding crop from the rack and a bottle of what is supposed to be lube. Rachel hopped on the bed and straddled the blonde's abdomen. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on the girl's lips, trailing her fingertips all over Quinn's twitching torso. "Mmm, you're a horny girl, Quinn."

"Only for you Rach—ow!" Quinn yelped when Rachel twisted her fingers against an erect nipple.

Rachel hummed once more, slowly unbuttoning Quinn's dress shirt. She left the shirt on but spread it apart so that she can marvel the sculpture that is Quinn. Rachel pushed back and unzipped Quinn's pants, pulling the denim all the way down along with her boxer briefs. She licked her lips at the sight of the reddened shaft and the droplets of precum that threatened to drip.

Taking the riding crop in her hand, Rachel stood up and hovered above Quinn who looked up at her with flush cheeks and a dazed fog clouding her eyes. She cracked the air, the snapping sound filling the room.

"Are you ready for your punishment, baby?" Rachel cooed, running the tip of the crop between the valley of Quinn's breasts, and down the ridges of her abs.

"Yes Rachel," Quinn said, her voice trembling just like the muscles of her flat stomach.

"Now, I'm going to give you one whip for every girl you fucked last week. And add to that the number of times you spoke in incomplete sentences, mmkay?"

Quinn gulped. "Yes Rachel."

"If you're a good girl and count properly, I'll take away three lashes." Rachel said, running the leather crop against the shaft of Quinn's shivering cock. "Are you ready for me baby?"

"I'm always ready for you." Quinn muttered, looking up at Rachel with lucid eyes. "Punish me Rachel."

The grin that covered Rachel's lips were devilish, and while the crop caressed Quinn's sensitive flesh, Rachel waited for the blonde to release the tension before—

*crack* "O-one." Quinn groaned and squeezed her eyes shut when the lash hit her skin. *crack* "Two!"

"Open your eyes and look at me Quinn," Rachel whispered, and the blonde immediately obeyed. "If you look away, I'll add more lashes, okay baby?"

"Y-yes Rachel." Quinn sighed. "T-three!"

Rachel delivered six more lashings, not bothering to complete the amount she promised due to the irritated skin of Quinn's abs. "Good girl, do you still want me Quinn?"

"I still want you," Quinn hissed when Rachel straddled her thighs. The moisture from Rachel's pussy made her slide deliciously against her muscled leg. "You're so wet."

"That's all for you," Rachel said as she dragged her clit against Quinn. The brunette let out a sharp hiss when Quinn clenched her thigh, the muscle digging into the cleft of her cunt. "O-oh!"

"Will you cum on me?" Quinn pleaded, watching the pleasured expression on Rachel's face. "God Rachel, so fucking wet. I want to feel your cum all over me."

Rachel grinned and leaned forward to lick at the abused skin of Quinn's stomach, relishing the hiss that escaped the blonde's lips. "I love how you feel against me." She whispered against Quinn's bellybutton.

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled lazily when Rachel upped her pace. "Will you hump me Rachel? I need to feel you tightening against me."

"Oooh baby," Rachel husked, gripping Quinn's dripping cock with one hand, the other keeping her propped up against the bed. "O-ooh Shiiit Quinn, I-I'm gonna cum all over you… I'm gonna cum!"

Quinn clenched her fists around the headboard as she felt Rachel spilling her cum all over her skin, the hot essence melting her. "Shiiit, so hot, fuckk!"

Rachel's laboured breathing filled the room as she got up and off Quinn's cum-soaked thigh. Quinn watched her skin glistening, licking her lips as Rachel spread the cum all over her. The brunette brought her fingers to Quinn's lips, and she eagerly sucked.

"You like how my cum tastes?" Rachel hummed, pulling her fingers away to kiss Quinn softly. "I'm going to give you the main event now, baby. How do you want me?"

Quinn's eyes widened as she pulled herself up. "H-however I want you?"

Rachel smirked and ran her index finger against the length of Quinn's cock. "Yep," she raised a brow. "So?"

The blonde released her grip on the headboard, wincing at the ache on her knuckles. She reached for Rachel and pulled her close, their breasts melding against one another. Quinn shoved her tongue into the brunette's throat as she ran her hands across the smooth curve of Rachel's back.

"Can I have you doggy-style?" Quinn whimpered when Rachel pumped her, up and down, occasionally twisting her wrist. "Please, Rachel?"

"Of course you can," Rachel husked, pinching Quinn's lip with her teeth. "Since you asked nicely."

Rachel pulled away, her touch lingering against Quinn's stiff pole. She turned around, her back facing Quinn and slowly, with the grace of a butterfly flying with the wind, Rachel bent back. Her knees and elbows dug against the soft mattress. She craned her neck back to throw a seductive smile to Quinn, who was staring at her displayed ass with morbid interest.

"You gonna take me baby?" Rachel asked, jiggling her butt to entice. Quinn pounced on Rachel's ass and she began to kiss and lick each butt cheek. She spread the brunette's butt and she began to drool at the sight of the puckered hole.

"Wow," Quinn groaned at the sight. She placed her shaft in between Rachel's ass cheeks and squeezed the two globes against her cock, as she thrust against Rachel. "You're beautiful, Rachel. So beautiful."

"S-so are you, Quinn." Rachel breathed, pushing back so that she grinded against Quinn's dick. "I need to feel you now."

Quinn reached for the bedside drawer to pull out a Trojan. She tore through the foil packaging and was about to roll it over her shaft, but Rachel straightened up and placed her hand over Quinn's, ceasing her movements.

"Rachel, wha—"

"I'm fulfilling your fantasy, remember?" Rachel whispered, taking the condom from Quinn's palm and throwing it across the room. "Don't worry about STDs. I'm clean."

"I'm clean too," Quinn whimpered, imagining the sensation of feeling Rachel's hot and wet muscles squeezing her without anything to impair the sensations. "W-what if I get you pregnant?"

"Then you'll just have to pay for child support." Rachel deadpanned, instantly laughing at the terrified look on Quinn's face. "I'm kidding, Quinn. I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked weakly.

"Yes," Rachel rolled her eyes. "But if you're hesitating…" The diva began to pull away, but Quinn lunged for the brunette, grinding her cock against Rachel roughly.

"No," Quinn growled. "You're mine now."

"Not if you're mine first," Rachel retorted back, shivering when Quinn's cock brushed against her asshole. "Fuck me now, baby."

Quinn pushed Rachel down against the mattress, running her hands across her naked back. With her other hand, she guided her dick towards Rachel's pussy, sheathing herself fully inside the tight and wet heat.

"O-ooooh!" Rachel screamed as her body convulsed at the sudden intrusion. "Fffuck!"

"God fucking shit…" Quinn groaned. "You're gonna kill me," she whimpered as she shoved her cock in and out, deeper and deeper, hitting Rachel's insides every time. "O-oh myyy."

"Harder, Quinn." Rachel said, pushing back into Quinn's thrust. Their movements synced with one another, and Rachel began to feel the burning inside her belly. Quinn's left hand snaked against her stomach to grip her bouncing tits, while her right hand rubbed against her lower back. "Fuck that pussy baby! Oh my goddd so good!"

Quinn licked her lips as sweat began to gather in between the rippling muscles of Rachel's back. She inserted two of her fingers in her mouth, soaking it with her spit before separating Rachel's ass cheeks. Quinn pressed her moist fingers against the entrance of her anus.

"Q-Quinn, what—FUCK!" Rachel shrieked when Quinn inserted her index finger up to the first knuckle. "A-AAH!"

"Holy fuck." Quinn muttered, pumping her hips against Rachel's ass faster and harder, mesmerized by the way the brunette's ass rotated and bounced. She wiggled her finger that was inside Rachel's anus, yelping in shock when she felt Rachel's cunt convulse around her cock.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed, throwing her head back, her spine curving like a taut bowstring. "A-add another f-finger! FUUUCKK!"

"Yeah, you like it up the ass?" Quinn gritted out when Rachel squeezed her pussy muscles together as a yes. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you Rach?"

"Y-yess!" The brunette hissed when Quinn stretched her asshole with another moist finger. "Oooh baby!"

"Rachel," Quinn moaned, her thrusts became erratic as she felt her orgasm dawning above her. "Rach baby, are you close?"

"Uh-huh," Rachel sobbed when Quinn's other hand wove through her hair to pull her back, causing Quinn's length to hit her G-spot repeatedly with every thrust. "F-fuuuuckk QUINN!"

"Kiss me," Quinn demanded, tugging at Rachel's hair. She craned her neck around and their lips met in a wet and sloppy kiss, but it didn't matter because their orgasms were imminent.

"Shit!" The pair chorused when Quinn shoved into Rachel violently. "O-oooh!" Rachel screamed, feeling herself explode from inside out, only to be intensified by the eruption of Quinn's jizz in her cunt, filling her up.

"A-ahh!" Quinn moaned, thrusting two more times before collapsing on top of Rachel with a soft sigh. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Quinn propped herself up to pull out but Rachel squeezed her cock with a groan.

"No don't pull out!" Rachel demanded. "You feel so good."

Quinn whimpered, her sensitive dick beginning to harden again. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" She asked, pulling Rachel up to spoon her while Quinn rested behind her, pulling her close.

"But what a way to go, right?" Rachel giggled when Quinn pushed herself more into Rachel's pussy. "S-stop that!"

"Rachel?" Quinn hummed against Rachel's sweaty neck, before licking a patch of the remaining sweat away.

"Hmm?"

"W-would you… I mean, you don't have to but… Will y-you go out with me? During the day, I mean." Quinn asked quietly. Rachel turned her head around to glance at Quinn. She moved her lower half away, feeling Quinn's moderately-stiff cock slide out of her pussy, and then the turned around to face the blonde, wrapping her arms around her.

"I would love to," Rachel beamed, pulling Quinn's face against her breasts. "Seeing as our sexual chemistry is off the charts, who knows? Maybe we have a high potential for romantic chemistry as well!"

Quinn chuckled and kissed Rachel's nipple, then her lips. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

Rachel beamed down at Quinn, pushing the sweaty strands of blonde hair off her forehead. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>...<em>and that's the end of that. Tomorrow is the final night!<em>


End file.
